AmuletNeko
by ShugoInufreak
Summary: Me and a very good friend of mine were brainstorming ideas for a story and with both of us loving Amuto, we thought that this story would be a great idea. Amuto 100% Kinda a bad summary, sorry :(. please read :)


****Author's Note** Hello again planet Earth! =D I am back to begin a new story, but this time I will be working with another person! =D ****XxXAmulet AmutoXxX and I have been brainstorming about this story, and I think it is going to turn into a great story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as we have =)**

**ShugoInufreak: I am so excited for everyone to read this story! =D**

**XxXAmulet AmutoXxX****: As am I! **

**Ikuto: So, what exactly is this story going to be about? Maybe an M rated Amuto story ;)**

**Amu: IKUTO! *Slaps Ikuto on the back of his head***

**Ikuto: What's wrong my little strawberry? You know you would like it.**

**Amu: NEVER!**

**Ikuto: Maybe we should start the story before Amu freaks out any more.**

**XxXAmulet AmutoXxX****: I agree with Ikuto-kun**

**Ikuto: Thank you =)**

**Ikuto & Amu: We, as well as many other characters, will be OOC during this story**

**ShugoInufreak: Well, without further ado, here is "Amulet Neko"**

**XxXAmulet AmutoXxX & ShugoInufreak: Neither of us own anything to do with Shugo Chara**

**AMU'S POV**  
"I wonder if the mail came in today, Miki would you please go check." I asked the little Chara as I fidgeted with my hair.

"Sure thing Amu-chan." Miki replied.

Miki then proceeded to fly over to where the mail comes in through the door. There was a single envelope addressed to me.  
"This was all that was there Amu-chan." Miki said as she handed me the envelope. I tore it open and began reading it.

**IN AMU'S HEAD (VOICE OF HER MOTHER)**  
_**Dear Amu-chan~  
Your father and I have been called away on very important business for a month, we are very sorry for not telling you in person. But we were notified late last night and we didn't want to disturb you in your sleep. Ami will be staying at my mother's house for the month; we trust you to look after the house for us while we are gone.**_

_**There is food in the freezer for you to cook for supper, or in our room there is enough money for you to buy ingredients or maybe take-out for dinner. If there are any problems at all, I would like you to call either my phone, Papa's phone, or Grandma's phone. We will be home in exactly one month, if you would like you may have a friend spend the night for a couple nights so you are not so lonely at home. Make sure you lock up if you leave the house. We love you very much and will be home as soon as we can  
Lots of Love~ Mama and Papa**_

**BACK TO AMU'S POV**  
"Hm, so they are going to be gone for a month. That means I will be able to do anything!" I said with an evil laugh.

"But Amu-chan, you should probably stay here and tend to the house work so your Mama and Papa won't have to do it when they get home from work." Dia added.

"Well, at least I can have some peace and quiet, to myself, time. Well, besides you guys haha." I said with a small giggle. "I think I am going to go to the convenience store and pick up some snacks. I will be right back okay? Make sure nothing happens to the house while I am gone."

"Roger!" Ran shouted enthusiastically.

"Will do." Miki and Dia said simultaneously.

"Have no fears-desu." Su added.

"See you in a little bit, bye." I said as I walked out of the house, locking it behind me. I turned and began to walk down the street. I looked around and it looked like it was getting darker quicker than I expected.

"I'd better hurry; if I don't then the others will worry about me." I said as I quickened my pace. It wasn't a few minutes later that I reached the store. I was in there for about 5 minutes before I got everything I needed and exited the store. Then began my trip back home.

I was about half way home when I saw a shady figure in the distance approaching me. I disregarded it, thinking that they wouldn't do anything to me. Of course I was wrong.

"Hey there little girl, are you lost? Do you need me to help you find your way home?" The shady man as he tried to put his arm around me.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just heading home, so if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way then I could get back home." I replied as I tried to go around him, but to my sadness he moved with me. Blocking any way of escape.

"Please move out of my way, I need to get home." I said as I tried to push past him. He grabbed my arms and tried to pull me down the alley way, I struggled at an attempt to break free. But it was useless. He had drug me into the alley way and threw me onto the ground.

"Hehe you are really cute. Let's play a game." The man said with a creepy giggle. I tried to get up but he had pinned my arms to the ground.

"Hel-" I tried to scream for help but he covered my mouth with his hand. He slid his hand up my shirt when I bit his other hand and he released his grip on my mouth.

"IKUTO!" I shouted. Seemingly out of nowhere, the catboy jumped from above, and kicked him hard, sending him flying into the nearby wall, knocking him unconscious.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes; I tried to hold them back, but next thing I knew they were rushing down my face. I covered my face with my hands, in attempt to hide the tears.

"Are you alright Amu? Amu!? Look at me, I'm right here." He said trying to comfort me. "You have nothing to be scared of anymore." Ikuto said as he walked over to me. He moved my hands from my face, and embraced me tightly. I let it all out and started balling. I buried my face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, picked me up off of the ground, and carried me home.

As we walked up to my door he looked down and brushed the tears away from my cheeks. "Where is your house key? Or are you alright to do it?" Ikuto asked gesturing towards the door. I reached into my pocket and handed him the key, then buried my face in his chest again. Not wanting Dia and the others to see my tears. Ikuto grabbed the key, put it in the lock, and then turned it.

**IKUT'S POV**  
I opened the door, holding the still shaking Amu in my arms. I stepped into the house and heard a bunch of little voices, and knew it was Miki and the others.

"Amu-chan, your ba- AMU-CHAN!" Ran shouted as she flew over to me to inspect Amu.

"What did you do Ikuto-kun?!" Miki shouted as she flew over to Amu with Su and Dia.

"Look, it wasn't me. I was sitting on the roof when I heard her scream my name, so I went running. When I got there a creeper was on top of her with his hand in her shirt, so I knocked him out and brought Amu here." I replied.

As I finished explaining I heard a thunder crack and it began to downpour.

"Amu, are you okay? Would you like me to stay with you?" I asked. She shook her head. I took her up to her room and laid her on the bed. As I was going to walk away from her bed she grabbed my arm.

"No, don't leave me. I need someone, I need you." Amu muttered. As she said that another thunder boomed. Out of fear she flew out of her bed and clung to me. I looked down at the scared, trembling girl in my arms.

**AMU'S POV**

The thunder storm went on throughout the night. I kept my face in Ikuto's chest as he wrapped his arm around me. It felt so perfect, me so close to him with his arm wrapped around me. I could lie like this forever.

The thunder storm continued on and with every boom of the thunder I would shiver and he would tighten his grip on me. I was so tired. I wanted to stay up so I could feel his warmth for the rest of the night, but sleep took over I fell asleep in his arms  
The next morning I woke up still lying in his arms, just like how I fell asleep.

Ikuto was still sleeping when I looked up. I laid there and stared at him, as if I was memorizing every little feature of his face. He started to move and when he finally opened his eyes, his wonderful eyes, he looked right into my eyes. I got butterflies in my stomach and could feel my check to get hotter and hotter as they turned red.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I woke to a very beautiful sight, Amu's beautiful eyes. She started to blush, it made me smile. My smile must have been contagious for one started to creep up on her face.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"Fine. How did you sleep?" she replied.

"It was the best sleep I've had in a long time." I said as I winked at her, it made her blush even more. We laid there in silence just looking at each other. It was the greatest moment I have ever had in my life.

As time passed we decided we should probably get up and head downstairs. I headed down stairs so Amu could change. As I headed down stairs I could see that Su, Miki, Dia, and Ran were sprawled over the floor, still sleeping. As I continued to go down the stairs Dia awoke. She sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me and asked,

"Where is Amu?"

"She is changing up in her bedroom." I replied as I sat down in a chair.

**AMU'S POV**

Once Ikuto left I took off my PJ's and walked over to my dresser to get clothes. I opened and in my drawer, to my surprise, there was another egg. A neko egg! I screamed,

"Another egg! What the hell do I need another egg for!?"

I could hear footsteps from the hallway, and next thing I know Ikuto is bursting through my door. His jaw hit the floor when he walked in, for I was in only my bra and panties. I looked at him, grabbed the egg, and then ran over to him.

"Look at this Ikuto! It's a neko egg! Why do you think I have a neko egg?" I asked as I let him examine my new egg.

"It's, beautiful." Ikuto said with a giant smile as he held the egg in his hands.

I soon realized that I was practically half naked. I ran to my closet and a few minutes later came over to Ikuto who was still looking at the egg.

"Why do you think I have it?" I asked him

" I don't know but it looks almost like mine." Ikuto replied.  
Pretty soon Ran, Dia, Su, and Miki came up the stairs and in my doorway to see me and Ikuto examining the egg.

"Whoa! When did you get that?" Ran asked

"When did you find it?" Dia asked

"Trippy! It looks so cool-desu!" Su added

"Ladies one question at a time! The girl can only handle so much!" Miki shouted

"I was reaching into my drawer to change and the egg was right there. I screamed because this is now my fifth egg and I was wondering what I needed it for" I explained.

"Then Ikuto came in and we were looking at the egg. Then we came sat down to look at it closer. That's when you gals came in." I was explained, omitting a bit, then we all started to look at the egg. None of us could figure out what it was for.

I went back up stairs to my bedroom, followed by Ikuto, where I could hear Miki, Su, Dia, and Ran talking. As I walked in I closed the door behind me.

"Hey you guys, can you give me and Ikuto a little bit of alone time please?" I asked the girls. The Chara's all nodded and flew out of the room.

"So, why do you want to be alone my little strawbe-" Ikuto began, but I cut him off with a kiss on his cheek. His eyes shot open and his jaw hit the floor.

"Well, I figured I should thank you for saving me from that…" I began, but stopped and tried to force the tears away. Ikuto could see that I was having problems, so he placed a reassuring and comforting hand on my leg. I looked at him and smiled, he returned with a charming smile that helped me calm down a ton.

"Think of it as a thank you for yesterday, with all of that craziness going on. I'm glad that you were the one to help me." I said as my face started to turn pink out of embarrassment.

"Well, when I heard you scream I got very worried about you. I made sure that I was there to save you." Ikuto said with a slight blush. We both sat there blushing like idiots, then our eyes met and we both got lost in a trance.

Next thing I knew we were slowly moving closer together until our lips were just inches apart. Right before they met I pulled away and broke the trance

"I should probably let the girls back in, I am hoping that you will stay here with me. You see, my parents are away on business matters for a month, and I feel so much safer if I know I can get to you if I need to." I said as my face turned hotter and hotter.

He nodded, meaning he would stay in the guest bedroom right next door. I opened the door and lead him to the room.

"Good night my little strawberry." Ikuto said as he leaned down, hugged me, then placed a tender kiss on my cheek before entering his room and closing the door. I proceeded back to my room, as I walked in all of the Chara's flew in, and I shut the door.

I walked over to my bed, laid down, and closed my eyes. Even though I woke up an hour ago I was exhausted. As soon as I walked in the room got silent, I just didn't realize it 'till I laid down and let out a sigh.

"Why is everyone so silent?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look at everyone.

"Well we were thinking…" Su started trailing off.

"You just got a neko egg and.." Miki began, but trailed off just like Su.

"And what?" I asked as I sat up.

"Well, Ikuto also has a neko egg so may.." Dia started, but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't you DARE finish that thought Dia!" I shouted.

"It's just a thought, and you were wondering why you got this egg." Miki said.

"It just you didn't have the egg before all of this happened." Ran added.

"All of what happened?" I asked.

"Well Ikuto saving you, and you two cuddling all night. Ikuto has a neko egg and then after all this stuff with him saving you, all the hugging..." Ran muttered. She was right.

"So you think I got the neko egg just because I hugged, slept NEXT to him, is what gave me the neko egg?!" I shouted at them.  
They all sat there playing with my bed sheets or looking around the room, they were making sure they didn't make eye contact with me.

"You're probably right." I said also looking around the room. Once I started to look at them again I noticed their blank expressions. Their mouths were dropped open, and when I say dropped I mean so low it dug a hole through the center to the earth and all the way to 'merica. (America)

"What's with the blank expressions?" I asked, looking and sounding innocent.

"So first you, get all mad at us for having this crazy thought!" Miki spoke up first.

"…And then you freak about how were crazy we are and other stuff.." Dia added

"… And then you agree?!" Ran shouted

"What twisted world do we live in where you freak out, make us sit her in silence making us feel guilty, and then agree after you made it seem like you wanted to send us down to the gates of hell!" Su shouted, surprising everyone.

"Don't forget how I played it off like it was nothing." I said with a sly smile. They all continued to stare at me as if I was just smuggled from over the border of crazy town.

"So are you agreeing with us that Ikuto is probably the reason that you have a neko egg?" Ran asked.

"No, I said there is a probability that you are right. That's not agreeing." I said as I laid back down in my bed.

**IKUTOS POV**  
After I left the room I listened through the wall at the conversation the girls were having. I could hear Dia, Su, Miki, and Ran talking. I could also hear the voice of Amu. The sweet wonderful voice of Amu. They were talking about the egg and where it came from. They were right, I was the reason Amu has the neko egg.

After all the events that went on, after saving her, protecting her, having her burry her face into me, me holding in my arms. All the great moments that me and her have, will have, just me and her moments. We now have similar, almost matching neko eggs.

Once I heard Amu screaming I wanted to run back into her room and make sure she was ok. I don't know what she was screaming about but all I knew is she was screaming.

As night carried on the girls went to bed. I knew because they all stopped talking. I slowly opened the door and crept into her room. The girls were all scattered around Amu's room, thankfully none of them were in the way of the door. I looked over and there was Amu, sleeping on her bed with her nightstand drawer open and her new neko egg in it.

I tip-toed into her room and walked over to Amu. I sat next to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. I pondered and thought about whether to do what was stuck in my mind, but I finally decided to stop being a scaredy cat.

I slowly leaned down and just before my lips touched hers I could feel her light breath blow against my lips. I leaned down closer and pressed my lips against hers, the warmth, even though she was sleeping felt like there was still passion there. I slowly pulled away, looked at her one last time for the night. Then I stood and exited the room, quietly closing the door behind me.

**AMU'S POV  
**I felt his breath against mine, then I felt his lips against mine. I don't know if he knew but I was awake, I kissed him back. There was passion in that kiss, it wasn't a 'goodbye' kiss it was a 'don't ever leave me' kiss. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to grab his arm and have him lay there in bed one more time. But I decided not to.

****Author's Note** I had help from a friend of mine and so here is chapter 1, I hope you all like it as much as I do =)**

**Amu: Ikuto… *Grabs his hand in hers* Thank you so much **

**Ikuto: Of course my little strawberry, if anyone should have their hand in your shirt it should be me ;)**

**Amu: IKUTO YOU PERVERT! *Slaps him and storms off***

**XxXAmulet AmutoXxX: Way to ruin a perfect moment Ikuto-kun -_-**

**ShugoInufreak: I agree, you should probably go talk to her and apologize.**

**Ikuto: But I was just joking. Fine, I will go say sorry. Bye everyone, until next chapter =)**

**XxXAmulet AmutoXxX: Bye everyone =)**

**ShugoInufreak: See you later! :D **


End file.
